The Medjai's Princess
by Enchantress-99
Summary: Sequel to The Pharaoh's Daughter: After the battle against Imhotep, Jasmine and her parents look forward to a calm life in England. However, the O'Connells don't know how to escape trouble, and they find themselves pulled into another adventure, centered around the youngest member of their family. They return to Egypt, and Jasmine must make a decision at the end of their adventure.
1. A New Beginning

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **So, I would like to welcome you all to the second installation of Jasmine's story. This is the second movie, and I really hope that you all enjoy this story as much as Pharaoh's Daughter was enjoyed. You are all such amazing fans, and I'm so happy that Jasmine has gotten such a positive response from Mummy fans!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine, and no one else, as you all know already :)**

 **Chapter One**

Jasmine O'Connell sat in an ancient room, deep in Egyptian ruins, writing a letter. The past eight years had been very kind to the now twenty-six year old woman. Her hair remained the same length, but had gotten slightly wave, and her skin had gotten slightly tanner. She now wore a simple dark blue blouse, and black pants, with black boots. On her finger was a gold ring, with a kunzite gem sparkling in the middle, and around her neck was a sapphire gem teardrop. These two pieces of jewelry Jasmine never removed from her body, because they acted as her link, and reminder of who waited for her every day, and who she wrote her letters to. Evie looked at her adopted daughter from where she had been working on the hieroglyphs .

"Writing another letter to Ardeth?" she asked, and Jasmine looked at her mother, and nodded with a happy smile. Evie held back a smile of her own. One way to get Jasmine O'Connell smiling and happy was to mention a certain Medjai chieftain, and Evie made sure to do that at least once a day. She knew her daughter missed Ardeth terribly, but the two kept in constant contact, sending letters to one another every day. Suddenly, a shout startled them both, making Jasmine jump slightly.

"What was that?" she asked, and Evie looked around the corner quickly, but saw nothing but cobwebs and dust.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully your father will tell us." She replied, and Jasmine smirked.

"He probably was that noise." She said, and Evie laughed lightly. Jasmine stood, grabbing a brush from her own kit, and helping her mother brush away the dust of the hieroglyphs. The picture showed two women facing off against one another, and something in the image made Jasmine tense. She looked down at her feet, and saw a black and red snake hissing past.

"Go away." She said, and nudged her boot underneath the snake, and kicked it away, letting out a laugh as her father turned the corner, narrowly dodging the snake.

"Those are poisonous, you know." Rick informed the two girls as he approached them. Jasmine grinned at him.

"Only if they bite you." Evie said absentmindedly.

"What was all that about?" Jasmine asked, referring to the noise only minutes before.

"Nothing. Alex wanted to show me something. I swear..." Rick said, lifting a box of tools from the table, and bringing it closer to the wall. Evie turned to face him with a smile. "The kid gets more and more like you every day." Jasmine rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she watched her parents interact.

"You mean more attractive, sweet... and devilishly charming?" Evie said, her smile turning into more of a smirk.

"No, he's driving me crazy." Rick replied, leaning in and kissing his wife.

"No PDA in front of your daughter, please!" Jasmine interrupted, and Rick and Evie simply laughed. "Now, where were we?" Rick asked, after kissing Jasmine's head gently.

"Hammer and chisel." Jasmine said happily, handing her father a small hammer and chisel. Rick looked at her and Evie, incredulous.

"All right, all right! Let's do it your way." Evie said with a sigh, handing Rick a crowbar. He grinned at them.

"Thank you." He replied, and forcefully hit the wall, making it fall backwards. Jasmine winced slightly, as Evie grabbed a torch, and walked into the dark room the wall revealed.

"Ever since I had that dream... this place is all I can think about." Evie muttered to herself, stepping down and carefully avoiding the scorpions and spiders littering the floor. Jasmine followed her, and looked around, a strange sense of familiarity filling her. She had been in the room before, somehow.

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep." Rick replied, jumping down from the stone slab, the unpleasant sound of bugs crunching filling the air.

"I feel like I've been here before." Evie said, almost in a trance. Jasmine couldn't help but agree.

"Me too. It's like my dreams of Kida." She said, and Evie and Rick looked at her. "I'm getting the same sort of feeling that I did when I first saw Ardeth."

"You think Princess Kida was a part of this?" Rick asked her.  
"I'm not sure. This place just feels so familiar." Jasmine replied, and Evie nodded.

"However, I feel like I've actually been here before." She said, and Rick sighed.

"Evie, nobody's been here before, not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys." He told his wife, waving his torch around at the skeletons lining the walls. Evie reached over to the wall, and pulled a lever, which opened a secret door. She looked back at Rick and Jasmine.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" she wondered, leading them down the dark hall. Jasmine looked around the new room they entered, and felt Kidashka's memories fill her mind.

 _"_ _Tiri, are you sure this is the safest place to hide the bracelet?" Kidashka asked her sister as she locked the Bracelet of Anubis in an ornate box, and handed the key to one of the guards, who then placed it around his neck._

 _"_ _Yes, Dashka. Father has entrusted us with this responsibility. Besides, the hieroglyphs will punish whoever attempts to open the chest." Nefertiri assured her sister, and Kidashka sighed in resignation._

 _"_ _Very well. Guard this with your life until my sister and I return tomorrow." She said, and looked at the guards, who both bowed._

 _"_ _Of course, Princesses." One of the guards said. Nefertiri and Kidashka walked beside one another as they left the chamber, and Nefertiri close the door behind them, locking it. The twin daughters of Seti I walked out of the catacombs and up to the surface, where two Medjai warriors waited for them. Kidashka smiled, and walked over to Asim, taking his hand._

 _"_ _Ready to leave, Princesses?" Oris asked with a smile. Nefertiri smiled back at him._

 _"_ _Of course." She replied, and the four turned to leave._

Jasmine's vision faded back into the dark room, and she saw Evie waving her torch around, a frantic look in her eyes. Rick was attempting to pry the door open, and he looked at his wife in confusion.

"If you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name." he remarked, and Jasmine giggled.

"I just had a vision. It was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient Asim." Evie said, still looking around the room in shock.

"Well, if you actually were here... could you show me how to open this thing?" Rick asked, and Evie and Jasmine approached him.

"Hold this." Evie said, handing her husband her torch. She brushed away the cobwebs on the knob, and turned it correctly, which made Jasmine raise an eyebrow in shock.

"Now you're starting to scare me." She remarked, and Evie gave her a small smile.

"I'm starting to scare myself." She replied, opening the door. The three walked into a small room, where two skeletons stood, and a chest rested between them. A golden disk was above the box, and Jasmine approached it, brushing away the dust. She gasped.

"That's the emblem of the Scorpion King." She said in surprise, and she looked down at the box. She had a suspicion of what was inside. "He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts. No archival evidence." Evie stood on her other side, looking at the box as well.

"Let's open this." The Englishwoman said, and Rick held up a hand.

"Evie, I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this." He warned, and Evie scoffed slightly.

"It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest." She shot back.

"Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that one went?" Rick replied, and Jasmine shivered at the memory.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She said, and Rick looked at her apologetically.

"Come on. We can't stop now." Evie said urgently, and Rick sighed, tapping her hand with his crowbar, which she took.

"Just remember, I was the voice of reason here. For once." Rick said, muttering the last part under his breath, making Jasmine smile. She looked at the skeleton, and her vision came back to her. She brushed her fingers around the bones, and felt a necklace handing around the neck. She pulled it off, and tapped her mother's shoulder

"Mum, look." Jasmine said, and Evie looked down, and took the key. She put it against the box, and turned it. The box popped open, and the three eldest O'Connells crowded around, looking at what was inside. Evie gasped slightly.

"The bracelet of Anubis." She murmured, holding it gently. Jasmine looked at the gold bracelet in awe, until the entire room began to shake violently.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed as she lost her footing slightly. Evie dropped the bracelet back into the box, shutting it.

"It's a bit late for that!" Rick exclaimed as the shaking of the room grew louder. Evie picked up the box, shoving it at Rick.

"Put it in your rucksack, Dad!" Jasmine said, and Rick looked at her with wide eyes.

"Let's leave it here." He shot back.

"It's a bit late for that!" Evie said, and looked down at the hieroglyphs on top of the box.

"What's it say?" Jasmine asked, a sense of foreboding settling on her shoulders.

 _"'He who disturbs this bracelet... shall drink from the Nile.'_ That doesn't sound too bad." Evie translated with a shrug. Rick put the box into his rucksack, just as the wall beside the group exploded, revealing a rush of water.

"RUN!" Jasmine screamed, and Rick grabbed hers and Evie's hands, and pulled them down the hall, weaving through the maze-like catacombs, until they reached a dead end. The sound of rushing water became louder and louder, and Rick pulled both his girls close to his chest as the water rushed into them. Luckily, there was a small grate above them, and the three grasped the bars.

"This is bad, girls." Rick said, gasping for breath.

"We've had bad before, Dad." Jasmine replied, feeling her grip beginning to slip on the wet metal.

"This is worse." Evie said, just as the water flooded above their heads. There was a panic-filled moment where Jasmine thought she would drown, and that she would never see Ardeth again, but then the stone wall behind them burst, and they fell out, along with the water. Jasmine coughed harshly, spitting water out of her mouth, and hearing her parents doing the same. She checked her ring finger and neck for her ring and necklace, before looking up into the eyes of her eight-year old brother, Alex O'Connell.

"Mom? Dad? Jazzy? I can explain everything." Alex said, and Jasmine stood, hugging her brother tightly. Alex hugged her back. The two siblings, despite not being related by blood, were as close as could be. Alex idolized his big sister, and Jasmine was highly protective of her baby brother.

"You okay, Al?" Jasmine asked, inspecting her brother all over as their parents stood up shakily.

"I'm fine, Jazzy. But there were these men looking for you! Two were looking through the artifacts, and another went after you with a gun!" Alex rambled, and Rick smiled down at him, ruffling his dark blonde hair.

"We're alright, kiddo." He promised, and Evie knelt, kissing his cheek, and pulling him close.

"Why don't we all go home, sweetheart." She said, and Alex nodded happily. As Rick let his family out of the ruins, Jasmine felt a strange sense of dread wash over her. This day was just the beginning of something that would change their lives. Again.

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I promise that I'll have the next chapter up in a few days!**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, mummies, pharaohs, and princesses!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	2. Return

**Hello, my beauties!**

 **Here is the second chapter, as promised. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on Chapter One.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine :)**

 **Chapter Two**

When the O'Connells returned to London two days later, Jasmine walked into their manor home, dropped her knives on one of the chairs in the library, and immediately ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Young love." Evie said wistfully, and Rick chuckled as he watched his daughter disappear into her room. As protective as he was of his little girl, and he had a right to , being her father, Rick trusted Ardeth not to break his daughter's heart. Jasmine walked into her room, and put her bag on her bed, barely stopping to take her coat off. She immediately sat at her desk, and began to write a letter, seeing as her previous one had been destroyed in the flood.

 _My dear Ardeth,_

 _I am so sorry I haven't written back to you sooner. So much has happened, and I have so much to tell you! Dad, Mum, Alex and I all went back to some old ruins, and Mum, Dad and I went down into some of the catacombs that rested underneath the ruins, while Alex stayed above. Mum and I found an interesting engraving that corresponded with some of her dreams that I was telling you about before, and she said that there was a room behind the wall. Dad helped us knock the wall down, and we found exactly what Mum was talking about. It was a series of rooms, the final room being a chamber. While we were in the first chamber, I had a flashback to Kida's memories. She and Nefertiri were inside the innermost chamber, locking something in a box, and leaving it in there, intending to return the next day. I had a reason for knowing how to unlock the door to the chamber, and the box, but Mum somehow knew how to open the door as well, and that was something only Nefertiri and Kida, meaning myself as well, could know. When we got into the chamber, we found the box, and opened it. Inside was the Bracelet of Anubis! And above the box was the emblem of the Scorpion King. The curse upon the box was still strong, as you know about the curses of our time. I think Seti loved his traps a bit too much. We were able to escape unharmed, of course, thanks to little Alex! I miss you so much, Ardeth. It has been so long since I last saw you, and I hope that we can see one another again soon. As I always tell you, I wear my necklace and ring every day to remind myself of our love._

 _I love you, my Medjai warrior_

 _Jasmine_

Jasmine rested her pen back on her desk, and smiled, happy with her letter. She heard her father from outside her bedroom.

"Alex, behave yourself for five minutes, all right?" Rick called, and Jasmine laughed slightly, standing. She realized that she was still in her travelling clothes, and decided to change before heading back downstairs to her brother and parents. She changed into a simple lavender nightgown that reached her ankles, and short sleeves, and braided her hair away from her face. She folded her letter on her desk, deciding to send it before she went to bed, and Jasmine exited her room. She walked down the stairs, to where her mother and brother were.

"Happy to be home?" Evie asked her as she came into view. Jasmine smiled at her.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Did you write a new letter to Ardeth?" Evie inquired, looking over to inspect the chest.

"Yup! I told him about what happened, and what we found. I'll send it before I go to bed." Jasmine said, and Evie nodded in agreement.

"Alex, where's the key to the chest?" Evie asked, looking around the floor.

"Ummm.." Alex stalled, looking around. Jasmine looked at her brother, and noticed an unnatural bump at the edge of his arm, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. If you've lost that key, you're grounded." Evie said, kneeling, and beginning to search through her son's pockets. Jasmine watched in slight amusement.

"Alex, that key is very important." She said, and Alex looked at her apologetically.

"I haven't lost it. I just can't find it. There's a difference." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you better start finding it then." Evie replied sharply, and Alex nodded.

"I will, Mom. There's nothing to worry about." He reassured her. Jasmine's eyes were drawn away to her family by the appearance of an African man in front of them, wearing a red and black garment, and a red and black headpiece. A long knife was strapped to his waist, and he had five men behind him, dressed similarly.

"Good evening." The man said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Jasmine's back. She was suddenly very happy she had left her knives beside the chest.

"Who are you?" she asked the man, pulling out her knives from their sheaths, much to Alex's surprise. " What are you doing here?" The man simply smirked at her.

"I'm looking for the chest, of course. Give it to me now." He ordered, his eyes glancing to the ornate chest on the table. Alex immediately grabbed it, and backed up slightly. Evie walked over to the wall, and pulled one of the swords out of the display.

"Get out of my house." She said protectively, and Alex's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea." He said cautiously, but Evie motioned for him to stay behind her.

"Alex, get back there." She told him, and Jasmine's grip on her knives tightened as the mysterious man pulled out his own knife. Alex gasped sharply.

"Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad now." He said, and Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He looked up into her green eyes, and found nothing but safety, and love in them. He nodded, trusting his sister completely. The man scoffed.

"I will kill you and take it anyway." He said nonchalantly. Jasmine moved up to stand beside her mother, ready to defend her brother.

"I think not." An achingly familiar voice said, and Jasmine turned to see wonderfully familiar dark eyes meet hers, and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. As soon as he appeared, the offending men pulled out their weapons in defense.

"Ardeth." She said with relief, and Ardeth returned her small smile with one of her own.

"What are you doing here?" Evie asked, happy for her daughter that the man she loved was beside them. Ardeth stepped beside Jasmine and Evie, pulling out his own weapon.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." He told the older woman, looking at the mysterious man, who sneered.

"Ardeth Bay." He spat, and Ardeth looked at him coolly.

"Lock-Nah." The Medjai replied. Lock-Nah motioned for his men to retrieve the chest, and the fight began. Jasmine immediately had three of the men begin to attack her, and she fought them off, her double knives giving her an advantage. Two men were attacking Evie, and she was holding her own fairly easy. Jasmine kicked back one of her attackers, and swung her sword at another one, pushing his blade into the bookcase, where it stuck.

"Whoa, Jazz! Where did you learn to do that?" Alex shouted, and Jasmine smiled at him.

"From Ardeth." She replied. Technically it was true, but technically she had learned it as Kida. Evie had one of the attackers grab her by the throat, and press her against the wall. Evie kneed him in the groin, and punched him in the side of the head. Alex looked at her in awe.

"That I learned from your father." Evie told him. One of the men with Lock-Nah grabbed an end of the chest.

"I'll take that." He snarled, and Alex's eyes widened in panic.

"Not bad for a Medjai." Lock-Nah said sarcastically as he and Ardeth fought.

"Let go!" Alex protested, trying to yank the chest away from his attacker.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked Jasmine as she joined him in fighting Lock-Nah.

"The bracelet of Anubis!" she replied, and Ardeth's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"They must not get the bracelet." He told her. "Get it and get out of here!" Jasmine looked at him in surprise.

"After what happened the last two times I left you alone? Yeah right." She shot back, and Ardeth shook his head fondly, knowing arguing against her was futile.

"Mum, look out!" Alex exclaimed, and Jasmine turned just in time to see her mother be hit across the head, and draped over the shoulder of one of the attackers. Her brief distraction allowed Lock-Nah to kick her back into one of the bookshelves, and he threw a knife at Ardeth, which would have impaled the Medjai had he not moved.

"Mum!" Jasmine gasped, but Ardeth held her back. She glared at him. "I need to help my mother."

"What about your brother? They will not harm your mother yet, I promise." He said, his hand holding onto hers tightly. Jasmine looked up into his eyes, and breathed deeply. She knew her mother could handle herself, and she trusted Ardeth. Ardeth smiled down at her, and Jasmine smiled back, before turning, and embracing her brother tightly.

"What's going to happen to Mum?" Alex asked, his eyes filled with worry. Jasmine kissed his forehead.

"She'll be fine, Alex. Let's go find Dad." She replied, standing, and strapping her swords around her waist. She held Alex's hand tightly, and Ardeth took her other hand, leading them out of the house.

"DAD!" Alex shouted as they exited the house, breaking into a run. Rick and Jonathan were standing by one of the light posts, as two cars drove away from the manor, and even in the darkness, Jasmine could see her father's face fill with relief.

"Alex! Jazz!" he exclaimed, and pulled them both into his arms. Jasmine could see Ardeth greeting Jonathan out of the corner of her eye. "Are you two okay?" Jasmine nodded.

"We're fine, Daddy." She replied, and Ardeth stepped forward, nodding to Rick.

"O'Connell." He said, and Rick was still for a moment, before he grabbed Ardeth by the collar and shoved him against the stone pillar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick asked angrily, and Jasmine's eyes widened, and she gripped Alex's shoulder. Rick let him go almost immediately. "Scratch that. I don't care. Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" Ardeth placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, and Jasmine stepped up next to him, taking his hand

"My friend, I'm not sure..." Ardeth began, and he held up a picture of a slightly familiar man. "But wherever this man is... your wife will surely be." Alex grabbed the picture, and looked at it in shock.

"Hey, I know him. He's the curator. He works at the British Museum." He said with surprise, and Jasmine looked at her younger brother.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked, and Jasmine laughed.

"Better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home." She responded, and Ardeth smiled at her.

"Let's get to the car." Rick instructed, and his son and brother-in-law followed close behind him, with Jasmine and Ardeth stopping for just a moment.

"I've missed you." Jasmine said softly, and Ardeth pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I have missed you as well, Jasmine." He replied, and Jasmine smiled softly. Ardeth gently took her hand, and brought it up, looking down at the ring. He lifted her hand, and kissed the back lightly, before looking back at Jasmine.

"Hurry up!" They heard Alex call, and Ardeth chuckled, shifting his grip on Jasmine's hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, and Jasmine nodded happily, the two walking to meet up with the other three.

"Okay, you're here. The bad guys are here. Evie`s been kidnapped. Let me guess…" Rick began as they walked towards his car.

"They once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth replied, and Jasmine's hand tightened around Ardeth's, anger and fear filling her. Ardeth pulled her closer, leaning his head to touch hers gently.

"Not to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked

"Uncle John…" Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

"That woman with him knows things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We hoped she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. Now they have it." Ardeth said, almost frantically.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex said apologetically, rolling up his sleeve.

"So that's what it was!" Jasmine exclaimed, recalling the strange bulge on her brother's arm. Alex looked at her sheepishly.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked unhelpfully. Jasmine looked at him blankly. She was not amused by her uncle at the moment.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then whoosh- straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex explained, and Ardeth took the eight-year old's arm, looking down at the bracelet.

"You have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." He said, making Alex tense, and gasp. Jasmine's eyes widened. Rick placed a hand on Ardeth's shoulder.

"You, lighten up. You, big trouble. You two, get in the car." He said, slightly annoyed. The five got into Rick's car, Jasmine sat beside Alex, who was between her and Jonathan.

"Dad, we can't take this lightly. The bracelet of Anubis is really dangerous." Jasmine said, attempting to placate her father as he drove away from their house.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand. Now that the bracelets on... we have…" Ardeth began to say, but Rick stopped him.

"We? What we?" he asked in slight surprise. Jasmine sighed.

"If the Scorpion King isn't killed, he'll raise the Army of Anubis again." She replied, and Jonathan leaned forward.

"I take it that's not a good thing." He remarked, and Rick glanced back at him.

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world." He said, and Jonathan nodded in realization.

"The old 'wipe out the world'` ploy." He said back, and Jasmine shook her head fondly at her uncle.

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth." Ardeth explained, and Rick sighed.

"So they dug up Imhotep `cause he's tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." He finished.

"That sounds like their plan." Jasmine replied. They reached the museum, and Jasmine stepped out of the car, making sure that her knives were secured around her waist. Rick and Ardeth walked around to the trunk, where Rick's guns were stored. The three quietly walked into the museum, which was eerily quiet. Suddenly, mummies around them in coffins and glass casings burst to life, letting out terrifying screams. Jasmine jumped back from the sarcophagus she had been walking beside as the mummy shot up. Ardeth pulled her to his other side, away from the mummy.

"It's a good thing Uncle John didn't come with us." Jasmine said softly. Rick smirked, walking in front of them.

"He'd be out that door in seconds." He replied. Jasmine took Ardeth's hand as they walked through, until they reached the balcony above a large room, where Mr. Hafez was standing behind a familiar dressed man, who was holding none other than the Book of the Dead in front of him. The same man who had broken into their home, Lock-Nah, was beside Mr. Hafez. Men around them were kneeling in a circle around a skeleton encased in a type of amber substance.

 **Please review, and tell me what you thought!**

 **I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, princesses, pharaohs, and mummies!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	3. Taken

**So, it's been a while.**

 **I swear that I'm not abandoning my fics, and I've become eager to finish this story next. I've become newly inspired, but updates will be sporadic, as I am finishing my senior year, so I'll be super busy and tired. I'll do my best, however.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter, my lovelies!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine**

 **Chapter Three**

"There she is!" Jasmine whispered, seeing her mother, and Rick prepared his gun, just as Hafez stopped chanting, and the stone casing around the skeleton burst open, revealing a familiar creature. "Imhotep." Ardeth tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her closer.

"You know, a couple years ago, this all would have seemed really strange." Rick commented nonchalantly, placing a hand on Ardeth's shoulder as he walked past. Jasmine looked down on the group of people gathered around Imhotep, and she saw a woman approaching the mummy. Her vision shifted until she was looking down upon Nefertiri. She gasped, taking a step back.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked in concern, placing a hand on her back. Jasmine looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I know who that woman is." She said in a quiet voice. Ardeth looked down as well, and he tensed when he saw the woman and Imhotep speaking together. "It's Anck-Su-Namun. Reincarnated." Ardeth pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"Hush, Jasmine. She will not touch us. We will be together without the creature interfering. I promise." He told her softly, and Jasmine nodded.

"Burn her!" The reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun ordered, and men lifted the platform that Evie was sitting on, moving towards a large pit of fire.

"Not yet." Ardeth said as Jasmine started forward. She bit her lip, waiting for her father. As Evie was tipped towards the fire, Rick jumped over the fire, shooting at the men. "Now!" Jasmine and Ardeth joined Rick, shooting down at the group from the balcony. Imhotep looked from Rick, up to where Jasmine and Ardeth were standing.

 _"_ _You!"_ the mummy snarled, and Jasmine fired her gun into his shoulder.

"Yeah. Me." She replied. The woman grabbed a gun, and began firing at the couple, and Jasmine ducked behind a pillar. She saw Rick pull Evie out of the way, and she then saw Imhotep open a ceramic holder, which spewed dust, forming four familiar mummies. "Oh great."

"Time to go!" Rick shouted, running up to them. Evie embraced Jasmine tightly. "Jazzy, can you stop these guys? You did it before." Ardeth took Jasmine's hand as they began running.

"That was mainly because of Uncle John. Right now, we just need to run." She replied. They exited the museum, and Evie began to drag a bench in front of the door. "Mom, leave it! They don't use doors!" Rick looked around frantically for his brother-in-law and son.

"Where the hell's Jonathan?" he exclaimed, and his answer came in the form of a double-decker bus that squealed to a stop in front of them. Jonathan was driving, while Alex was standing beside him. "What's wrong with my car?"

"I was forced to find an alternate mode of transportation." Jonathan replied, attempting to placate Rick. Jasmine jumped onto the bus, along with Evie and Ardeth. Evie hugged Alex tightly.

"You okay, Al?" Jasmine asked her younger brother, who nodded.

"Drive, Jonathan!" Rick shouted, just as the mummies burst through the walls. Jonathan obeyed, and took off, driving the bus faster than Jasmine had ever seen a double-decker go. The mummies quickly followed, their speed helping them to catch up with the bus.

"Are you happy to see me now?" Ardeth asked Rick, raising an eyebrow slightly. Rick cocked his gun, glaring at the Medjai.

"Just like old times, huh?" he snapped sarcastically, before running up to the top level of the bus. Jasmine pulled out her swords, throwing her gun onto one of the seats. As the mummies began to attack, she slashed at them. One focused on her, and began to approach her. Jasmine swung one of her swords, taking off the mummy's arm.

"Alex, get back!" she shouted as her brother was nearly slashed by one of the mummies. "Uncle Jonathan, turn!" Two mummies had cornered Ardeth and Rick, and Evie pushed her brother's shoulder.

"Turn, turn!" she exclaimed, agreeing with her daughter. Jonathan sped up, heading into a small alley, where people were gathered, and cars were driving their way.

"No! Get out of the way!" Jonathan ordered, waving his hand like a maniac. Jasmine stabbed the mummy, and cut it into three pieces, kicking it out of one of the broken windows. She looked up to see them heading for an overpass, which was lower than the top level of the bus.

"Dad, look out!" Jasmine cried, hoping her father could hear her as the metal crunched and broke away from the roof. Jonathan drove out of the alley and onto a main road, pulling over to the side with shaking hands, and stopping.

"Great driving, Uncle John!" Alex said enthusiastically, hugging his uncle from the back.

"Yeah." Jonathan said, staring forward blankly. Jasmine shook her head fondly, and slid onto the seat beside Ardeth, who was breathing heavily. She leaned against his uninjured shoulder, taking his hand.

"You okay?" she asked, and Ardeth looked at her with a small smile.

"This was my first bus ride." He replied, making Jasmine laugh, kissing his cheek. She watched as her parents hugged one another tightly.

"What would I do without you?" Evie asked with a small smirk.

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick retorted, chuckling as he kissed his wife.

"Jeez, get a room." Jonathan and Alex said in unison. Jasmine shut her eyes lightly, breathing a sigh of relief as she enjoyed the small peaceful atmosphere of the destroyed bus. It was suddenly broken by a shout from the back of the bus.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled, and Jasmine opened her eyes to see Alex being grabbed by a man in red.

"Silence!" the man snapped, holding Alex around the middle as he pulled him from the bus and towards another car.

"Stop!" Rick roared, running after them. Jasmine jumped up, following her father after the car.

"ALEX!" she screamed, eyes widening as the bridge was slowly raised. Rick kept running up the ramp until it stopped rising, and he was clinging to the edge, staring helplessly after his kidnapped son. Jasmine felt tears fill her eyes as a hand touched her arm. She turned to see Evie staring after Rick, despair in her eyes. The two women hugged one another tightly, crying.

"My son." Evie whispered, and Jasmine clung to her mother tightly. Evie stroked Jasmine's hair gently, kissing her forehead. Another pair of arms wrapped around them, and Jasmine leaned into her father's hug.

"Please do not fear for your son, my friends." Ardeth said, joining them with Jonathan. Jasmine broke away from her parents, looking at the Medjai curiously. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis." Jasmine's eyes widened, and a small smile appeared on her face in relief.

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evie asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak." Rick explained, rubbing his wife's arms soothingly.

"At Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth told the family, and Jasmine straightened.

"We need to get going, then. If we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't know where to look for him." She said firmly, and Rick looked at her proudly.

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet." He said, looking around at their small team. They climbed back onto the bus solemnly, Jonathan driving them back home silently as they thought about their next moves. As they entered the house, Ardeth paused, and pulled Jasmine into a hug.

"I must warn the other chieftains." Ardeth said, and Jasmine nodded, wrapping her arms around Ardeth tightly. He leaned down, and kissed Jasmine gently. "If you give me the location of your transportation, I will meet you there." Rick nodded, and stepped away to write down the name of where they were meeting. Jasmine looked at Ardeth.

"Be careful, please." She said, taking his hand. "Imhotep knows our identities, so it is only fitting that he would come after us. Please, look out for him." Ardeth nodded, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"I will see you soon, my princess." He promised, before walking off.

 **I know it's short, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

 **In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think!  
**

 **See you soon, Medjai, princesses, and mummies!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	4. Sisters

**Here is the next chapter, as promised! I'm hoping to have the other one up soon as well, since I actually am inspired to write at the moment.**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write, mainly because I love the whole scene with Izzy, then with Evie's visions.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine, Kida, Asim, and Oris.**

 **Chapter Four**

"This is the magic carpet?" Evie asked skeptically, stepping out of the car. They were back in Cairo, just outside of the city, near a run-down camp, with a large wooden door blocking the main camp. Jasmine smiled widely, excited to see the magic carpet her father had been talking about.

"It'll be fine. He's a professional." Rick reassured his wife as the door opened, revealing a black man wearing an eyepatch. "Izzy!" The man promptly shut the door, locking it soundly.

"He definitely remembers you, Dad." Jasmine said teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Rick. Evie laughed in agreement.

"He's a little shy." Rick replied. "Jonathan, get our bags." Jonathan stepped out of the car, holding a gold scepter in his hands, looking around absent-mindedly.

"Oh, my hands are full." He said, and Rick rolled his eyes, taking the scepter.

"Now." Rick said, and Jonathan sighed.

"Right. I'll get the bags." He said in defeat, walking back to the car.

"I'll deal with the flight details." Rick said, pulling out his pistol. He shot the lock off the door, making it slowly swing open.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man." Evie sighed fondly as she followed Rick into the camp.

We don't have time for subtle." Rick shot back. "Izzy, come here." The man was running away from them, scrambling through the sand.

"He doesn't look very happy to see you." Jasmine said, and Rick shrugged as he approached his friend.

"Never turned me down yet." He replied. Izzy walked over to a desk where a man was sleeping on top of maps. He grabbed maps, trying to get away from Rick.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it, O'Connell." Izzy snapped, not making eye contact. "Every time I hook up with you, I get shot. Last time I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass." Jasmine and Evie looked around, and saw a man sitting in the open taking a bath. They looked at one another with raised eyebrows, before focusing back on the conversation. "Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evie asked, crossing her arms. Rick winced slightly.

"It's not like it sounds." He said sheepishly, and Jasmine smirked.

"It's exactly how it sounds." Izzy said sharply, pausing to look at Evie and Jasmine. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pick-up. The next thing you know, I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl." Rick looked away, shutting his eyes tightly.

"This was before he adopted me." Jasmine said. "I definitely don't remember that." Evie patted her arm, looking at her husband's friend.

"Izzy, I think you and I should talk." She said, and Izzy nodded.

"As long as I don't get shot." He replied. Rick approached his friend.

"Quit your whining. You're gonna get paid this time." He reassured him, and Izzy scoffed, continuing to walk away from the family.

"Have you looked around here any? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Izzy snapped, stopping when Rick grabbed his shoulder forcefully, turning him back around.

"I'm gonna keep this short." He snapped, and Jasmine and Evie paused, watching the scene. "My little boy is out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back." Izzy's eye wasn't focused on Rick at all. Instead, they were watching the scepter in Rick's hand that was being waved around.

"If you give me that gold stick, you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surfboard." Izzy said, his voice almost pleading.

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" Rick asked, handing him the scepter. His tense appearance slipped slightly, replaced by concern. "Say, by the way, when did you lose your eye?" Izzy grinned widely, lifting the patch to reveal a perfectly healthy eye beneath.

"I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing." He said happily, and Jasmine laughed as they began to walk, hope filling her at the prospect of finding her brother. Jonathan came running up behind them, carrying the bags from the car. Rick rolled his eyes and ripped the eyepatch off, shoving his friend forward.

"You're not catching me at my best." Izzy said shyly to Jasmine and Evie.

"It's okay. I'm Jasmine, and this is my mother, Evie." Jasmine said, smiling back at Izzy before taking one of the bags from Jonathan. The group of four stopped as men dressed in black rode up to them, forming a barrier.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot." Izzy groaned, but Jasmine's smile grew as she nearly ran after her father. Ardeth led the horses, and dismounted, nodding to the family.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai." He said, motioning to the men behind him. He held up an arm, facing one of the men. "Horus." A falcon flew onto his arm, and Jonathan's eyes widened slightly.

"Pet bird." He remarked

"My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." Ardeth explained, and Jasmine relaxed slightly. She felt as if they were actually a step ahead of Imhotep, and she felt happy. "If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth saluted the other commanders as they rode off. Jasmine approached Ardeth, and looked at Horus, smiling.

"He's beautiful." She said, reaching a hand up and gently stroking the falcon's feathers.

"He has been my companion for many years." Ardeth replied. He smiled back at Jasmine, taking her free hand. "We will find your brother, Jasmine. I promise you." Jasmine nodded, and the two began to walk towards Izzy.

"Isn't she beautiful?" the man exclaimed, revealing a large balloon.

"It's a balloon." Rick deadpanned.

"It's a dirigible." Izzy protested firmly.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick questioned. Izzy let out a bark of laughter.

"Airplanes are a thing of the past." He replied. Rick tensed.

"Izzy, you were right." He began. He pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Izzy. "You are gonna get shot." Izzy held up his hands in surrender, backing up.

"She's faster than she looks. And she's real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing." He said dryly, glaring at Rick. "Unless, of course, we go with your approach- barging in face first, guns blazing, gettin` your friends shot in the ass." Rick put his pistol away, and took the bags from Jonathan, choosing to stay silent as he followed Evie towards the dirigible.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked, making Jasmine giggle. She pulled him towards the vehicle.

"Hopefully we'll get there soon. I can't even think of what they might be doing to Alex." She said, a sense of dread filling her at the thought of her brother being hurt. Ardeth squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He will be fine. They cannot hurt him, and I am sure he is smart enough to keep himself out of trouble." He replied, and Jasmine looked at him thankfully. They boarded the balloon, and Jonathan put their bags away. Izzy's companions on the ground released the ropes that anchored the balloon, and they flew up. Jasmine leaned over the edge, feeling the wind rush past her as they soared into the air.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus to his destiny." Ardeth said, sitting beside Jonathan. They had been flying for a few hours, and night had fallen. There was a serene silence around them, and Jasmine was sitting on the floor between her uncle and Ardeth, reading through one of the books she had brought about the Scorpion King.

"Yes, very interesting. Tell me more about this gold pyramid." Jonathan said briskly, and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." Ardeth replied, and Jasmine looked up.

"That's pretty convenient." She remarked, and Ardeth nodded in amusement.

"Where is all this stuff written? Hello!" Jonathan exclaimed quietly, reaching into a small hole in the wood, and retracting his hand to reveal the gold scepter. "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters." Ardeth took the scepter, looking it over.

"If the curator reacted the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close." He said, and Jonathan took it back, holding it reverently.

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me." He replied proudly, just as Izzy reached down and grabbed onto the scepter, pulling it.

"That's mine." He exclaimed, and Jonathan attempted to take it back, protesting.

"No, it's not!" he retorted, but Izzy managed to pull it away, glaring darkly at Jonathan.

"Keep your hands off it." He ordered, and Jonathan pouted, standing and walking away. Jasmine leaned back, looking at Ardeth.

"Anck-Su-Namun will be unpredictable. Nefertiri was the one who trained to fight, and she's fought her before. I never really encountered her." She said softly. "What if she's the key to pulling us apart permanently?" Ardeth reached down, taking both of her hands gently in his.

"I watched her train, my princess. I know her way of fighting. We will defeat her and Imhotep, no matter what it takes." He promised, and Jasmine smiled. She leaned back against Ardeth, and closed her eyes, succumbing to a strange sleep.

 _Kida sat beside her father, with Asim and Oris standing behind her. They were in one of the largest rooms of the palace, surrounded by other nobility. Nefertiri was in front of them, clad in a gold battle uniform, with a mask over her face. She was fighting against Anck-Su-Namun, their father's future wife. Seti raised his hands, clapping them once as he commanded for the fight to begin. Kida watched with wide eyes as the two women fought. She knew that Nefertiri had been practicing with Oris during the day with the permission of their father. The two women were equally matched, and their fight was more like a dance, beautiful and deadly. It became more intense as they lost the smaller weapons they fought with in favor of the larger ones hanging on the wall, until Anck-Su-Namun flipped Nefertiri over her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. The bystanders burst into applause, and Kida released the breath she had been holding. She looked back at Asim and Oris, both of whom had pride in their eyes for Nefertiri's battle._

 _"Well done!" Seti said, standing. Anck-Su-Namun bowed as the pharaoh placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than my two daughters, Kidashka and Nefertiri." One of the Medjai brought forward a chest that held the golden bracelet, and Kida smiled widely as Nefertiri flushed with pride. "And who better to protect me than my future wife, Anck-Su-Namun?" The woman bowed as Seti embraced Nefertiri. "Well done, daughter. "_

 _"Thank you, Father." Nefertiri replied, smiling as she hugged her father back. Kida walked down from the throne to hug her sister tightly._

 _"Oris and Asim are very proud of you, sister." She whispered, and Nefertiri laughed slightly._

 _"But I lost." She said, and Kida rolled her eyes._

 _"That doesn't matter. You did your best, and you nearly had her." She replied, and the sisters broke apart as Imhotep and the other priests followed the pharaoh out of the room. They noticed the look that Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep gave each other, and were shocked. The vision suddenly changed as she found herself watching Nefertiri as the young princess watched as their father was brutally killed. Nefertiri leaned forward with a cry, and fell from the balcony, caught at the last moment by Oris, who gripped her wrist tightly._

 _"Princess, hold on!" the Medjai said, pulling Nefertiri back and holding the trembling woman._

Jasmine gasped as her eyes flew open at a scream, and she looked forward to see Evie hanging over the edge of the balloon, Rick grasping her wrist. He pulled her back onto the deck, and hugged her tightly.

"Mom!" Jasmine exclaimed, standing and running forward to hug Evie as well. "Are you okay?" Evie nodded, clearly spooked by something. Rick brought her over to sit by the wheel, holding her close as she wrung her hands. Jonathan sat on his sister's other side, and Jasmine sat beside Ardeth.

"Evie, I know you haven't been yourself lately with these dreams and visions…" Rick began, and Evie held up a hand.

"No, they're memories from my previous life." Evie explained, and Jasmine looked at her mother with shock. "Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"That's why we found the bracelet?" he questioned, and Evie nodded.

"Exactly. I was its protector." She replied, and Jasmine gasped.

"How did I not realize this?" she exclaimed, and Evie smiled at her sadly. Jasmine reached over, taking her mother's hand tightly.

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly, you were destined to protect these women." Ardeth said, motioning to Jasmine and Evie, who were silently looking at each other.

"Right. They're reincarnated princesses, and Im a warrior for God." Rick said, struggling to believe what was going on.

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Ardeth replied casually, and Jasmine looked at Rick.

"Dad, you know he's telling the truth. Don't you remember when I started talking about my visions before we first fought Imhotep?" she asked gently, and Rick sighed.

"And how does the story end?" he asked Ardeth.

"Only the journey`s written, not the destination." The Medjai replied as Jasmine leaned back against him, her mind reeling with what she had realized.

"Convenient." Rick huffed.

"How else do you explain Evie and Jasmine`s visions? That it is your son who wears the bracelet?" Ardeth asked, and Rick was silent, looking at his wife and daughter. "How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence." Rick replied, making Jasmine sigh.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth told him.

 **Please review!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope to hear your feedback soon!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, mummies, and princesses!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	5. Forever

**Hi friends!**

 **I hope you like this chapter. It had A LOT going on, plus a little excitement in the middle :)**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine, Kida, Asim, and Oris.**

 **Chapter Five**

The dirigible landed just outside Karnack, and Jasmine stepped off with Ardeth, running through the crumbling buildings.

"They've gone. We've lost them." Evie said, tears in her eyes as she looked around the empty area. Jasmine slowed to a walk, studying the area.

"Jasmine, look." Ardeth said, motioning towards the back of the building they were looking through. She saw a scrap of fabric hanging off one of the statues, and her eyes widened.

"MOM! DAD!" she cried, running forward and grabbing the fabric. She looked at the ground, and saw a small sculpture made from the sand. Jasmine knelt, studying the creation. Tears of relief filled her eyes as her parents joined her and Ardeth. "Alex left us his tie, and he made us a little sand castle." Evie knelt beside her, her eyes narrowing slightly before they widened.

"It's the Temple Island of Philae. They've gone to Philae." Evie said, looking up at them with a smile.

"Attaboy, Alex. Come on!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing his wife's hand. They ran back to the dirigible.

"Philae! Quick, Izzy!" Rick said, and Izzy nodded, igniting the flames, and sending them soaring through the air. Ardeth called for Horus, and he wrote a small message, sending it to the commanders of the Medjai. They reached Philae after only a day of travelling, and they found Alex's jacket covering a new sculpture.

"The great temple of Abu Simbel." Jasmine said, thanking her brother for being so intelligent, and praising him for remembering how each area looked. They returned to the ship, and began flying on, following Alex's trail as he left them more clues. They flew for days, following Imhotep's caravan. During those days, Jasmine spent time with Evie, talking to her about her visions, and about their past lives as sisters.

"How did you deal with the visions?" Evie asked one afternoon, sitting with Jasmine at the front of the ship as they flew.

"Well, they never really came to me in visions. I normally received Kida's memories in dreams. There were only a few times I had visions, like when you had your major one a few nights ago." Jasmine explained, and Evie nodded. "I try not to split Kida and I apart. While I'm not Kida, she is part of me. I'm her reincarnation, but I'm not her specifically. Just like Ardeth isn't Asim, and you're not Nefertiri, and Dad isn't Oris." Evie smiled slightly.

"Will you explain that to me? I'm still not one hundred percent on all that." She said, almost shyly. Jasmine laughed.

"You're the reincarnation of Nefertiri, the oldest daughter of Seti I. I'm the reincarnation of Kida, your younger twin. Ardeth is the reincarnation of Asim, the leader of the Medjai, and we're pretty sure that Dad is the reincarnation of Oris, Asim's best friend." Jasmine said. She was happy to discuss this with her mother, as it gave them something even more in common. "In our past life, the four of us were the closest of friends, and Oris and Nefertiri were the only ones to know of Asim and mine's relationship, as it was forbidden. You helped us to escape the palace one night when we decided to leave, which was the same night that Seti died. You fell off your balcony, and would have died if Oris hadn't caught you." Evie sighed heavily, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"It's a lot to take in." she said, and Jasmine hugged her mother tightly.

"I know, Mom. And don't worry. I'm not considering you my sister, as that is just plain weird." She replied, making Evie laugh. Later that night, after Ardeth finished speaking with Rick, the ship was silent. Rick and Evie were asleep near the wheel, and Jasmine was sitting at the edge, her elbows perched on the railing as she looked out behind them. The wind passed them, creating a slight chill around them.

"You're not sleeping." Ardeth said, approaching Jasmine. He draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat beside her. Izzy had switched off with Jonathan after showing him how to fly, and was now taking a much-needed rest, the latter silently steering the dirigible. Jasmine smiled slightly, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Just worried. And confused." She replied. "Why is Mom suddenly remembering her life as Nefertiri? I started remembering when I was young."

"It may have something to do with Anck-Su-Namun, and her reincarnation." Ardeth said. "You told me that you began to remember more of Kida's life in the two years leading up to our meeting, and your first meeting with Imhotep. Perhaps this is the same with Evie, only she will be meeting Anck-Su-Namun." Jasmine nodded, and leaned back against Ardeth, looking up at the stars. She suddenly let out a small laugh.

"I don't understand how I could have missed it. Dad looks so much like Oris, and Mom looks nearly exactly like Nefertiri. It only makes sense that the four of us would reunite again someday." She said, making Ardeth chuckle.

"I cannot disagree with you, my princess." He replied, and he wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist, holding her close as they sat in silence.

"What do you think would have happened if we hadn't been killed as Kida and Asim?" Jasmine asked softly.

"I believe we would have escaped. I would not have been able to return to the Medjai, having defied their orders, and you, of course, would not have been able to return to your father and sister." Ardeth replied slowly, and Jasmine nodded in agreement. "We would have left Egypt, and found a new home, and lived out our lives. There is a possibility that we would have been reincarnated again into this life, and I do not doubt we would have found one another again." Jasmine smiled.

"I think so. Not even a centuries-old curse could stop us, so why should death?" she questioned, and Ardeth let out a low laugh, his arms tightening around Jasmine.

"You are a special woman, Jasmine, and I am lucky to call you mine." He said gently, placing a kiss on her forehead as he entwined his hand with hers, looking down at the ring on her finger. "I know this may not be the best timing, Jasmine, but I wish to do this before we go into battle against Imhotep, and I have spent eight years waiting for this moment. Will you marry me, Jasmine? I will not make the same mistake in this life." Jasmine turned with wide eyes, staring at the Medjai with tears in her eyes. A bright smile appeared on her face, and she wrapped her arms around Ardeth's neck, kissing him happily.

"You didn't even have to ask." She said as they broke apart, pressing her forehead against his. Ardeth smiled back at her, holding her close as they leaned against the raining, looking up at the sky. Jasmine shut her eyes, happiness filling her, surrounding her and destroying the remaining fear that still gripped her heart.

 _Jasmine opened her eyes, and found herself standing in a familiar room. She wasn't surprised at the change in surroundings, but was surprised to find herself still wearing her own clothing, and looking like herself._

 _"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasmine." A female voice said, and Jasmine turned to face the balcony, where a very familiar person stood._

 _"It's nice to meet you too, Princess Kida." She replied, approaching the Egyptian, who laughed lightly._

 _"Please. We know one another well enough that you don't have to call me that. Just Kida is fine." The princess replied, and Jasmine smiled back at her, leaning on the balcony._

 _"My dreams have never been like this. I've never actually gotten to talk to you." She remarked._

 _"Because of the return pf Anck-Su-Namun's soul to her reincarnation, and Nefertiri's sudden connection with Evelyn, there was a brief break in the Underworld. I managed to convince Lord Anubis to allow me to speak with you for a night." Kida explained, and Jasmine nodded. "I am sorry to say that there is nothing I can warn you of. I cannot show you the future, so I can only hope that my sister assists Evelyn."_

 _"Me too. I'd hate to lose her again." Jasmine said. "What happened to Nefertiri after you died?" Kida smiled softly, looking down from the balcony, waving her hand as she did so. Jasmine followed her gaze, seeing an image of a slightly older woman walking beside a man, a child running before them, and the woman's hand placed over her swollen stomach. Jasmine recognized the couple, and smiled widely._

 _"After finding Kida and Asim's bodies, Nefertiri told the truth, blaming the laws of the kingdom and the Medjai for the death of her sister and friend. Because of her grief, Tiri denied the throne, choosing instead to marry Oris." Kida said, smiling at her sister's image. "They've had one child together so far, a little girl named Jamila. She's expecting a son, and they'll name him Atum. They'll live out their lives happily, and their children will lead the way for other Medjai." The image disappeared, and Kida looked back at Jasmine. "Treasure what you have now, Jasmine. Do not let them slip through your fingers, and protect your brother." Jasmine nodded, knowing that her dream was ending. She reached out and hugged Kida tightly, making the other woman laugh._

 _"Thank you, Kida." Jasmine said softly as the dream faded into darkness._

As Izzy flew the dirigible into the air, they flew over a dry stretch of land. The others stood at the railing.

"That's the Blue Nile down there." Jasmine said as she looked around them. "We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom." Evie said in awe. Determination glittered in her eyes. "The oasis must be around here somewhere." Rick placed a hand on her shoulder.

Don't worry. Well find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." He told her, and Evie nodded. She looked over at Jasmine, who was standing beside Ardeth, stroking Horus' feathers gently as they spoke, and the Englishwoman smiled slightly.

"It happened, didn't it." She said, her voice revealing that it was a statement rather than a question. Rick nodded, following her eyes.

"He'll make her happy. I trust him." He said, and Evie's smile grew. There was a moment of quiet before a faint roar reached their ears, and the group turned, seeing a massive wall of water formed into the face of Imhotep. Jasmine paled, as did her mother. "We're in trouble!" Ardeth stepped back from Jasmine, looking around.

"Horus, fly!" he commanded, lifting his arm. The falcon took off, soaring away from the sudden surprise.

"Izzy, come hard right!" Rick shouted, grabbing onto the railing. Izzy increased the speed of the dirigible, shooting them forward.

"Starboard! Starboard!" Jasmine cried, shutting her eyes tightly as they passed through a narrow opening in a wall of rock, coming out the other side as the water was blocked. Izzy took a deep breath, grasping the wheel tightly.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention? People?" he questioned angrily, but was ignored as the others looked around in shock.

"Ahm Shere." Evie breathed.

"He's back!" Jonathan shouted suddenly as the water appeared again, coming at the balloon even faster than before.

"Hang on!" Izzy exclaimed, and Jasmine grabbed onto the railing, seeing Evie do the same thing as Rick wrapped his arm in rope, holding Evie's waist. There was a sputtering sound, and Izzy's eyes filled with horror. "Well, that's not good. Hang on!" The dirigible suddenly dropped, and they fell, screaming, into the trees below. They landed with a crash, and Jasmine groaned as she climbed out of the wreckage. Rick's eyes were filled with determination, even more so than before.

"We're gonna go get Alex back. He's not going to stop us." He stated, his voice strong as he put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Then we're going to need to get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy." The pilot huffed, appearing from underneath the fabric that had made up the balloon. As Rick and Izzy argued, a shot rang out, followed by a loud shriek that sounded like a bird.

"HORUS!" Ardeth shouted, looking up into the trees. There was no response, and Jasmine's heart dropped, sadness filling her at the loss of the kind falcon. "I must go."

"Where?" Evie asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Jasmine looked at the Medjai in confusion.

"To tell the commanders where we are." Ardeth replied, his voice slightly frantic. "If the Army of Anubis arises—"

"I need you to help me find my son." Rick said, cutting him off with a hand on his shoulder. Ardeth looked between Rick and Jasmine, who was watching him with hopeful eyes, and he nodded.

"Then first I shall help you." Ardeth said, and Rick looked at him thankfully.

"Thank you."

 **FINALLY!**

 **I've been waiting to write that scene between Ardeth and Jasmine for a while. I also wanted to show that, while Jasmine, Ardeth, Evie, and Rick are reincarnations, they are also their own person, therefore they aren't entirely the one past life. I know it sounds confusing, because this explanation sounded better in my head :)**

 **I also hope you guys liked the whole dream with Kida, since I wanted them to have an interaction with just each other. I considered bringing Ardeth and Asim in, but I thought just Kida and Jasmine would be enough.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I've got two chapters left of this story, so you'll get an update soon!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, mummies, and princesses!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	6. Goodbye

**Here is chapter six!**

 **I know it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine**

 **Chapter Six**

The group of four walked through the dense forest, looking around warily.

"This place is creeping me out." Jasmine said, unease filling her.

"You hear that?" Jonathan asked, turning suddenly.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jonathan replied, looking around in fear. Jasmine shivered uncomfortably as they kept walking.

"Of all the places for the pyramid to be located, it had to be in a terrifying forest." She said.

"Jazzy, you've faced down mummies and scarabs, and a forest scares you?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Jasmine stuck her tongue out at him childishly, making him chuckle.

"My word! I say, chaps, look at this. Shrunken heads." Jonathan remarked, looking close at a tree. "I'd love to know how they do that." Jasmine looked at her uncle with wide eyes that were horror-filled, along with her parents and Ardeth. Jonathan shrugged, dusting himself off. "Just curious." The quartet positioned themselves on a crumbling wall, where Evie and Jonathan began setting up their guns, preparing to take sniper spots to guard Ardeth, Jasmine, and Rick from above. Jonathan loaded his pistol as Jasmine sat at his feet, sharpening her swords.

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked, nodding to the gun. Jonathan scoffed.

"Three times Fox and Hound`s grand champion. You any good with that?" he asked the chieftain, offended. Ardeth looked at him for a moment, silent, before taking out the sword, holding it against Jonathan's neck.

"You'll know soon enough because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head." Ardeth said, and Jonathan gulped, looking at the blade nervously.

"I'll remember that." He stammered, and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Don't make my uncle wet himself, Ardeth. He scares himself enough on a daily basis without anyone's help." She said, smirking teasingly at Jonathan, who glared at her slightly. Jasmine stood, swinging her swords in practice. Ardeth watched her.

"You've gotten better." He remarked, and Jasmine beamed at him.

"Dad helped. So did my dreams. It's kind of like Kida was training me in a way." She replied, and Ardeth nodded proudly.

"Something is coming." Rick announced, straightening. Evie crouched down, holding her gun tightly. "Let's go." Jasmine and Ardeth followed Rick down the covered path, and through the trees. They ran through the trees, looking around.

"Where are they?" Jasmine asked, and Rick held a hand to his lips. They wanted in silence for a moment, and the alarming sound of gunshots came from their right. The trio took off running towards the noise, coming upon Imhotep and his followers being attacked by small pygmies. Jasmine entered the fight, dodging the flying pygmies and searching for her brother.

"ALEX!" she cried.

"Dad! Jazzy!" Alex's voice screamed, and Jasmine saw Rick run towards the voice. She ducked underneath a sudden gunshot, narrowly dodging another pygmy.

"These things are everywhere." she snapped, irritated.

"Come here, little girl!" Lock-Nah suddenly said, and Jasmine spun around, blocking his strike.

"You've lost. My brother's been saved, and we've got the bracelet." She said with a smirk, and Lock-Nah growled, stepping back before shifting, throwing a thin knife at Jasmine. She gasped as she stepped to the side, feeling the knife barely brush her cheek.

"You still will die, and Lord Imhotep with thank me for killing you." Lock-Nah said.

"I will not lose my life to an insignificant man who believes that Imhotep will reward him." Jasmine replied proudly as she blocked Lock-Nah's next strike. "You are a fool if you believe he will grant you any gifts. He is a cruel man who will not stop for anything."

"Still, it will be a pleasure to kill you." Lock-Nah snapped, raising his sword, but he found it ripped from his hands by Ardeth, who stood beside Jasmine.

"You cannot kill us both, Lock-Nah." Ardeth said, and the two began to attack the warrior, who impressively blocked their strikes with his own. He managed to sweep Jasmine's legs from beneath her, but not before she used one of her swords to twist his knives away from him. Lock-Nah pulled out his last knife, throwing it, pinning Ardeth to a tree. He pulled out a pistol, and Jasmine jumped to her feet, hand tightly gripping her sword. A single shot rang out, and all three stiffened just before Lock-Nah slumped to the ground, dead. Ardeth and Jasmine both looked towards where the shot had come to see Jonathan reloading his gun. She smiled at her uncle before turning to Ardeth.

"We've got Alex. You need to go warn the Medjai." She said.

"I cannot leave you and your family." Ardeth replied, shaking his head.

"We'll be fine, I promise. You promised my dad you would help save Alex, and you did. Without Horus, the other chiefs don't know that the Army of Anubis could be rising soon. You need to tell them." Jasmine said firmly, and Ardeth pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"We will see each other again, my princess. I promise." Ardeth said as they parted, his hand brushing her cheek before he turned, running back through the forest. Jasmine smiled, and ran in the direction that her family was. She reached Rick and Alex just as Evie and Jonathan did. Evie was holding the Book of the Dead in her arms.

"Alex!" Jasmine said happily, hugging her little brother tightly. Alex clung to her. "Thank God you're okay. You are okay, right?" She pulled back, allowing Evie to hug her son tightly before both women looked him over.

"I'm fine!" Alex protested, looking very nervous. "Come on, come on! We have to get to the pyramid, now! I have to get the bracelet off!" Alex was tugging at Rick's arm, and Jasmine's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Leave it on. Looks good on you." Jonathan said, and Evie laughed slightly.

"No, you guys, you don't understand. It'll kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it- today!" Alex said firmly, and The laughter turned to horror, and they looked towards the sky, where the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

"Oh, my God." Evie breathed. Rick grabbed Alex.

"Time to go!" he shouted, and the five began to run as fast as possible through the forest. They reached a chasm, and slowed down slightly, crossing the tree that rested across. Jonathan came screaming after them, followed by the pygmies.

"I thought it was nothing!" he cried as Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite, lighting it. He threw it onto the tree, destroying it.

"Let's go, Alex!" Jasmine said, holding her brother's hand tightly. "Run!" They ran, trying desperately to outrun the sunrise. Alex stumbled slightly, wincing.

"Come on, Alex, faster!" Rick urged, and Alex collapsed. Evie froze, and Jasmine took the book from her.

"You'll run faster, Mom. Go!" she said, and Evie nodded.

"Dad! The bracelet!" Alex whimpered. Rick paused and picked him up, running faster than the trio behind him.

"Hurry, Dad! The sunrise is coming!" Jasmine yelled in fear, praying that they would be fast enough. Evie, Jonathan, and Jasmine reached the pyramid moments after Rick and Alex, finding them just inside, and the bracelet thrown off of Alex's wrist.

"They made it!" Jonathan cheered, and Evie laughed in relief. Jasmine grinned widely, looking at her mother.

"JAZZY!" Alex suddenly screamed, and her happiness was replaced by a sharp pain through her stomach, making her gasp. Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw Anck-Su-Namun pull a sword away, along with the Book of the Dead. Jasmine pressed her hands over the wound, falling to the ground. The woman smirked at her, walking off beside Imhotep, who was looking down at Jasmine with a sadistic glee.

"Jasmine!" Evie said, kneeling beside her daughter. Rick and Alex ran over, falling to the ground beside her.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Alex asked, his voice trembling.

"She'll be fine." Jonathan reassured him, pulling the young boy away from his parents and sister, consoling him.

"You're real strong. You're gonna make it." Rick said, looking down at Jasmine, who was gasping for breath. The pain of the wound was dull, but she could tell she was losing blood.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart." Evie said, tears in her eyes. Jasmine smiled at her.

"Take care of Alex, and make sure Ardeth knows how sorry I am." She told her parents softly.

"Come on, baby girl. You can make it." Rick said, his strong façade crumbling as he held his dying daughter. "Don't leave us, Jazzy." Jasmine smiled sadly, gripping her mother's hand tightly.

"I love you. I love you both so much." She whispered as her eyes slowly drifted closed.

"Jasmine? Jasmine, come back!" Alex cried, seeing his sister's still form.

 **Please review!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the little cliffhanger, and let me know what you think!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, mummies, and princesses!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	7. Happiness

**Hello loves!**

 **Here is chapter seven, and I'm sure you all knew I wasn't going to let that cliffhanger be a cliffhanger for long :)**

 **We're nearing the end, which makes me sad, but excited!**

 **Enjoy the second-to-last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine, Kida, Asim, and Oris.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Jasmine opened her eyes, surprised to see herself standing in Kida's room in the palace again. This time, she found herself facing Kida, Nefertiri, Oris, and Asim._

 _"So I died, then?" she asked, and Kida looked at her sadly._

 _"I'm sorry, Jasmine." She said, taking the young woman's hand._

 _"I know. I just wish that I could have told Ardeth I loved him." Jasmine said, looking down as tears filled her eyes. Someone took her other hand, and she looked up to see Asim looking down at her with a small smile._

 _"He will understand, Jasmine." He told her gently._

 _"You protected your brother, and kept your family safe as well." Nefertiri said._

 _"But Imhotep has the Book of the Dead, and now Anck-Su-Namun has been reincarnated. They will resurrect the Scorpion King soon." Jasmine said. She felt helpless in helping her family, because she didn't want to lose them, or see them suffer._

 _"They will be able to defeat both the Scorpion King and Imhotep, Jasmine. You do not have to worry." Oris said calmly. Jasmine sighed, wrapping her arms around herself._

 _"How did you deal with Kida and Asim's deaths?" She asked Nefertiri, who looked at her sister sadly._

 _"It was hard in the beginning, but when I was asked to take the throne, I realized that my sister was right in following her heart, so I followed mine. Knowing that I was able to choose my own destiny, just as Kida wanted. Therefore I was able to honor her." Nefertiri explained, and Jasmine looked around her._

 _"So what should I do?" she asked, and Kida took her hand, squeezing it lightly._

 _"Wait for your family here. They will come back to you." The princess said comfortingly. "Imhotep was fond of saying that death of only the beginning. That is true in the purest sense. It is the beginning of a new life, one that will never end." Jasmine nodded with a small, sad smile._

 _"Okay. I'll wait." She said, and Kida smiled back at her. She began to lead Jasmine out of the room, towards the doorway which glowed faintly._

"Amenophis!" _Alex's voice suddenly said, coming from nowhere. Jasmine turned, looking around for her brother. She couldn't see him, but she found her surroundings beginning to fade._

 _"Looks like you don't have to wait, Jasmine." Nefertiri said with a large smile._

 _"Good luck, Jasmine." Kida said, letting go of Jasmine's hand as the room disappeared._

Jasmine opened her eyes with a gasp, finding herself lying in a dark room, hearing shouts coming from her left. She slowly stood, blinking to adjust her eyes. She placed a hand to her stomach, finding no wound, and her clothes had been repaired. She smiled widely, and began to run towards the shouts. She saw Alex hiding against a wall, and Evie and Jonathan fighting Anck-Su-Namun. Anck-Su-Namun kicked Evie back, and lifted her knife, preparing to stab Jonathan. Jasmine grabbed her wrist, pulling the knife away.

"Get away from my family." She spat, pushing the woman back.

"Jazzy!" Alex said excitedly, and his sister smiled at him.

"Uncle Jon, you, Mom, and Alex go help Dad." Jasmine said, and Evie stood, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm staying." She said, and Jasmine smiled back at her.

"We're staying to! We can't leave you!" Alex protested.

"Go, Alex. You and your uncle can help your dad." Evie said encouragingly. "We'll be just fine." As Jasmine took her swords out, Evie took a pair of knives from a statue. Anck-Su-Namun stood, picking up her knives

"Nefertiri. Kidashka." The woman said, sneering slightly.

"Anck-Su-Namun." Evie said, eyeing her.

" _Good_." Anck-Su-Namun said with a nod. After a pause, she jumped at the two women, and the three began fighting. Images flashed before Jasmine from Kida's life, training with Asim, Oris, and Nefertiri, and she knew exactly which moves to perform. She and Evie were seamless as they fought Anck-Su-Namun together, knowing each other's weaknesses and guarding them. Anck-Su-Namun shoved Evie back, and pinned Jasmine to the wall by her wrists. " _You both have remembered the old ways."_ Jasmine head-butted the woman, causing her to stumble back before Evie kicked her in the stomach.

"That's a little something new." Evie said sharply. They began fighting again, until Jasmine sliced Anck-Su-Namun's cheek, making her drop her knives and run off. Evie and Jasmine followed her into a large chamber. "Rick!" Rick was fighting the Scorpion King, who flung him across the room.

"DAD!" Jasmine cried, and Rick looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jazzy?" He asked with a grin, running out of the Scorpion King's way.

"Get to your brother, and help Jonathan!" Evie told Jasmine, going to fight Anck-Su-Namun. Jasmine nodded, and ran towards her brother and uncle.

"It's a spear!" Jasmine said as Jonathan fiddled with the scepter in his hands.

"Really? It doesn't look like one." Jonathan said absent-mindedly.

"That's because it opens up into one!" Rick shouted from where he was fighting.

"Yes? And?" Jonathan asked, still not getting it. Jasmine huffed, and grabbed the scepter, trying to figure it out.

"It opens up into a spear! Twist it!" Evie suggested, and Alex began helping his sister.

"Push!" the boy said.

"You have to pull!" Jonathan said, taking it from the siblings as it transformed into a golden spear.

"Jonathan, quick! Throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld!" Evie ordered from where she was pinned by Anck-Su-Namun.

"Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional." Jonathan said confidently, throwing the spear with ease. Before it could hit the Scorpion King, Imhotep caught it with a victorious grin.

" _The army of Anubis shall now be mine!"_ he roared. Imhotep then threw it, just as it was caught by Rick. _"NO!"_

"Go Dad!" Jasmine cheered. Rick turned, just as the Scorpion King reached him, and he plunged the spear into the creature's chest.

"Go to hell, and take your friends with you!" he said, glaring darkly at the dying thing on him, just before it fell into the fiery pit. The pyramid suddenly shook violently, making those standing stumble. Jonathan, Alex, and Jasmine pressed against the wall as stone fell from the ceiling. The crumbling stone took Rick and Imhotep down as well, where they hung on by only their fingertips.

"No!" Alex shouted as Jasmine held him back. "Dad!"

"Evie, get out of here!" Rick shouted, pulling himself up slightly. "Get the kids, and get out of here!" Evie dodged a falling stone, and ran towards her husband.

" _Anck-Su-Namun! Help me!"_ Imhotep cried, reaching towards his lover. Anck-Su-Namun looked at him with wide eyes, leaning away.

" _NO!"_ she screamed, before running away. Jasmine looked at the priest, and saw the heartbreak in his eyes. For a split moment, she felt sorry for him.

"Hang on, Rick!" Jonathan exclaimed, his arms around the O'Connell children. Evie grabbed Rick's hands, pulling him up onto solid ground. They jumped away from the chasm, staring at Imhotep. He looked at them, before locking eyes with Jasmine, just before he released his grip on the rock, and fell back into the fiery pit.

"We need to get out of here!" Alex said, breaking the moment. Rick took Evie's hand, and they began to run out of the pyramid. Sand began to flow through the openings as they began to climb up the side of the

"This whole damn place is gonna get sucked up!" Rick ordered. "Let's move up! Go!" Jasmine took Alex's hand, helping him up the pyramid.

"Go, Alex! I'm right behind you, little brother!" she said as he slowed in fear. "Just climb." Alex took a deep breath, and kept going. The five reached the top of the pyramid, where a golden scorpion was perched. The oasis was getting sucked into the pyramid, disappearing before their eyes. The pyramid shook beneath them.

"Rick, we're trapped!" Evie said, looking around. Alex pressed close to his sister, hugging her tightly around the waist. Jasmine held him tightly, leaning into Rick's hug as he wrapped his arms around them both, Evie hugging them from Alex's side. They waited for the pyramid to sink into the ground, but the moment never came.

"Hey!" someone shouted from above the pyramid, and Jasmine looked up, seeing Izzy in his dirigible flying above them. "Get your butts moving! Hurry up!" Rick grinned widely at his friend, who lowered a rope ladder down.

"Alex, go first!" Evie said, helping her son up the ladder. Jasmine followed after him, and hugged her brother tightly in relief.

"I haven't got all day!" Izzy said, looking down at the swirling sand and trees below.

"You're next! Go!" Rick said, gently pushing Evie up the ladder. Jasmine helped her mother into the dirigible, who was followed by Rick. Jonathan began to climb up, and his foot slipped. He fell backwards, caught in the rope as he slid back down.

"Jonathan!" Evie cried with wide eyes. Jasmine and Rick leaned over, pulling the ladder up. "Hold on!"

"Pull him up!" Izzy said.

"Pull me up!" Jonathan agreed frantically as they began to fly away from the pyramid. "Wait! Wait! Let me down!" Jasmine exchanged a confused look with her father before seeing her uncle reach for the giant diamond top of the pyramid.

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Rick said in disbelief.

"Yes, it is!" Jonathan said, grabbing the diamond and hugging it close. "Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jasmine continued pulling the ladder up, and helped Jonathan onto the deck. As they flew away from the pyramid, Alex latched onto Jasmine, hugging her as tightly as possible.

"I was so scared." The little boy said, and Jasmine smiled, hugging him back.

"I'm okay, Alex. You saved me!" she replied, and Alex beamed at her. Jasmine then hugged Evie tightly, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so proud of you. You did so well fighting against Anck-Su-Namun." Evie said softly, and Jasmine let out a breath.

"It had been a while, but I think I remembered some stuff." She said, and Evie laughed. Rick hugged her next, holding her tightly.

"I thought we lost you, Jazzy." He said, and Jasmine snuggled closer.

"I know, Daddy. You almost did, if it weren't for Alex and Uncle Jon. They saved my life." She replied, and Rick smiled proudly at his son, who grinned back.

"Look who it is!" Jonathan called from the rail, and the family looked over, seeing a person below them in the sand, riding on top of a horse. Jasmine gasped happily, and her smile grew.

"It's Ardeth!" she squealed. "He made it!" Tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Izzy, bring us down." Rick said to the pilot, who huffed, but nodded. The balloon slowly lowered, and landed in the sand. As soon as it touched ground, Jasmine leapt over the rail, running across the sand. Ardeth dismounted, and caught her as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him happily. The two clung to each other, relief filling them both.

"He's gone. We did it!" Jasmine said, pulling away, her smile as bright as the sun. Ardeth smiled down at her, and looked back at Rick, Evie, Alex, and Jonathan, who had exited the dirigible as well.

"Jaz." Rick said, and Jasmine looked at her family. Her mother smiled warmly at her. "Go with him." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"This is what you both have been waiting for, sweetheart. It's time for you to get your happy ending." Evie said, and Jasmine stepped away from Ardeth, hugging both her parents tightly.

"I love you both so much." She whispered, and Rick kissed her forehead.

"We love you too, baby girl." He replied.

"Make sure to write lots of letters." Evie said with mock-sternness, making Jasmine giggle. She looked at Alex, and hugged him as well.

"I promise I'll visit, and besides, we're not getting married without all of you there." She reassured her brother, who nodded.

"Love you, Jazzy." Alex said, and Jasmine squeezed him tightly a final time, before letting go.

"Stay out of trouble, Jasmine." Jonathan said, mussing her hair. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and hugged her uncle.

"You're taking the trouble with you, Uncle Jon." She shot back, and Jonathan laughed. Jasmine smiled at her family a final time before turning back to Ardeth, who had mounted his horse. He held out a hand, and Jasmine took it, climbing onto the horse behind him.

"Are you ready, my brave princess?" The Medjai chieftain asked, and Jasmine nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Always, my Medjai warrior." She replied, and the horse rode off across the desert, carrying the Medjai Chieftain and his princess towards their new, happy life.

 **Cheesy ending is cheesy, but IDC**

 **Only the epilogue to go!  
**

 **I'm sure you all knew I wasn't going to let Jasmine die, but I hope you liked her whole dream/death vision thing.**

 **Please review, and tell me what you thought!**

 **See you one final time, Medjai, mummies, and princesses!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	8. Epilogue

**Hi loves!**

 **Here is the final chapter, a short and sweet epilogue.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you've thought of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: You all should know who I own by now, and who I don't :)**

 **Epilogue**

 _Dear Dad, Mom, Alex, and Uncle Jon,_

 _I don't see you for a few months, and you fight ANOTHER mummy? Hopefully that's the last one for a while. I can't believe how much things have changed here. I never thought that I would be where I am today, married with an incredible husband and two beautiful children. I won't say it's been the easiest marriage, but I couldn't be happier._

Jasmine looked up from her letter, listening to the sounds of the camp around her. She smiled slightly, taking comfort from the familiar noise and bustle.

 _It was strange at the beginning. You know how I felt a bit like an outsider. Ardeth helped me to enter into the camp, and he helped the others to welcome me in. Now I feel like I belong here. During the wedding, I thought it would just me Mom and I preparing, but when so many of the women came to help, I nearly started crying._

Jasmine thought back to her wedding. It hadn't been a large, extravagant wedding. They had set up camp just outside Cairo, and Rick, Evie, Alex, and Jonathan had come. Jasmine's dress had been perfect. It was a simple white dress, with lace covering her shoulders. She had gone barefoot, and had only held a small bouquet of lotus flowers and jasmine. She had laughed when Evie had presented the bouquet to her when she saw her namesake, as had the other women. The wedding had taken place just before sunset, allowing for a beautiful setting as Jasmine and Ardeth promised themselves to each other. The celebration had lasted well into the night, and over the next day as well.

 _Alex, I hope you're doing alright. I'm expecting to meet your lady friend the next time we see each other, little brother. It's funny that you met your wife on a dig, just as I met my husband on one. Hamunaptra was the most important expedition of my life. I remember we thought it was nothing, but it turned out to be something that would change our lives. I wouldn't trade those moments for anything. Because of what happened, I found Ardeth, and Mom and Dad found each other._

"Mama!" Jasmine smiled brightly as she heard her daughter call. She looked up to see her little girl sitting on her brother's shoulders as he walked through the camp. "Come play with us!"

 _Safiya is calling me to come and play with her and Ammon. I still cannot believe how blessed my life has been._

Jasmine looked at her children again, her thirteen year old son, Ammon, and her five year old daughter, Safiya. Ammon was the spitting image of his father, with dark brown eyes and brown hair, while Safiya had her mother's eyes, and her father's hair. Ammon adored his baby sister, and had been beyond excited when she had been born, vowing as soon as he saw her to always take care of her.

 _I promise we will see each other soon. Ammon's fourteenth birthday is coming up, so hopefully you all can visit. Ardeth has begun training him to be the next chief, and I couldn't be prouder. Safiya is growing more every day. Is this how you felt with me, Dad? I just want time to stop so I can keep by babies close to me._

 _With all my love,_

 _Jasmine_

Jasmine put her pen down, and folded her letter. She felt a presence behind her, and smiled, leaning back into her husband.

"How is your family?" Ardeth asked, kissing her cheek. Jasmine laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Alex went on a dig in China, and ended up opening a tomb that released a Chinese emperor." She replied.

"Trouble seems to find your family no matter what." Ardeth said in amusement, and Jasmine huffed.

"I'll have you know that I had nothing to do with the raising of an undead Chinese emperor, thank you very much." She retorted, standing from the small table she sat at. Ardeth smoothed her hair back, brushing her cheek gently.

"Mother, Father!" Ammon said with a smile, walking up to his parents with his sister still on his shoulders. Ardeth reached up, grabbing Safiya and swinging her down. The little girl let out a peal of laughter, hugging her father tightly.

"Have you been causing trouble, my flower?" Ardeth asked teasingly, and Safiya shook her head vehemently. Jasmine smiled at her husband. Since the day Safiya had been born, she had both her brother and her father wrapped around her finger, and Jasmine adored it.

"Will Grandma and Grandpa be visiting soon with Uncle Alex and Uncle Jon?" Ammon asked excitedly.

"I hope so. I think they'll try to make it for your birthday." Jasmine replied, and Ammon grinned widely. Jasmine looked up at Ardeth, who smiled down at her, and they kissed, contentment filling both as they relished in their happy life, together at last.

 **Well, it's finished.**

 **I've had so much fun writing both _Pharaoh's Daughter_ and _The Medjai's Princess._ I've loved the feedback, and I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed these stories. I know the ending was short, but I felt as if it fit. **

**If you were hoping for insight onto Ardeth and Jasmine's relationship, I am working on a one-shot series that encompasses almost all of my stories, so don't worry!**

 **Also, the link for Jasmine's wedding dress is in my bio. I didn't want anything super flashy, since she would be getting married in the desert, but I wanted it to be elegant, since she is a reincarnated princess.**

 **I will see you in the next life, Medjai, mummies, and princesses!**

 **Love always,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
